The Energy Bender
by Dubstep Assassin
Summary: Three weeks after the Cell games, Gohan is sucked into a vortex, bringing him to an alternate Earth, different from his. He soon meets Aang and learns an old legend about an "Energy Bender". He, along with his friends, must stop the Fire Nation and restore peace to the alternative Earth. (MAJOR STORY CHANGES. Gohan x Suki.)
1. The Mystery Boy

**The Energy Bender**

**Chapter One: The Mystery Boy**

**Just so you know firsthand, Yue doesn't die in this. I also will not go episode by episode because I can't remember every single episode. There will be SOME direct quotes but not all. Some other major story differences. You'll see.**

**Also, like Aang's Avatar State, Gohan will only go Super Saiyan when something triggers it. Gohan will fight alongside Aang in the final battle... but I'm debating weather to make Ozai a lot stronger so it takes both Gohan and Aang to fight him and win, or to add someone else to fight with Ozai against Gohan and Aang... tell me in a PM what you think. Most likely, I'll just make Ozai a lot more powerful.**

**Well, enough rambling. On with the story.**

**Gohan's P.O.V**

Gohan flew past the forest near his house. He stopped in the air to think. It had been three weeks since the Cell Games, three weeks since Goku died. He looked up. He had promised himself he would power through it, that he wouldn't let it get to him. No matter how much he missed his dad, moping about it wouldn't bring him back.

He flew up a little and decided to enjoy the warm weather before going to Bulma and Vegeta's house. He and his mom had agreed to go to dinner. His mom had to prepare, so she let him go along first, as long as he promised not to get into trouble. He had just groaned.

He suddenly felt a wind pulling him down to the ground. He looked over and saw a purple-red vortex sucking him in. He tried flying away with no luck. He couldn't stop himself from being engulfed into the vortex.

**Aang's P.O.V**

Aang, Sokka, and Katara stood by the shoreline, seeing Fire Nation Ships in the distance. Aang had just learned about the war and was sad to hear that the nations weren't united like they were one hundred years ago.

"Prepare to defend!" Sokka shouted trying to be a "warrior." Aang quickly learned to roll with it. He went inside the igloo that the people of the village had let him stay in when he saw a boy, with a purple outfit and blue belt laying on the floor. He had black hair that spiked to one side more than the other.

Aang knelled down to the boy. He had only been in the village a few days, but he never met anyone like this. And he knew basically all the people in the Southern Water Tribe. Suddenly the boy's eyes shot open. "Where-" He began. Then he saw Aang.

"Who are you?" He asked. "My name is Aang." Aang replied. The boy studied Aang's arrow for a minute. "I'm Gohan." He said. Aang nodded. "Those are Airbender tattoos." He said motioning to his head and arms. Gohan cocked his head. "Airbender..?" He mumbled. "We are on planet Earth, right?" He said to Aang who nodded slowly.

Aang helped Gohan get up. "Can you fight?" Aang suddenly asked Gohan while getting his staff. Gohan nodded. "What element to you bend?" Gohan raised his eyebrow. "Ki... I guess." He replied. "I've never heard of that element." Aang was interrupted by the sound of a horn.

The fire nation had arrived.

**Gohan's P.O.V**

_That Vortex must have put me in an alternate universe._ Gohan thought as he and Aang walked out of the igloo. Gohan's power dropped drastically, too. He was only about as strong as Radiz was. He couldn't even go Super Saiyan. Luckily, he could still fly and shoot weaker ki blasts and energy waves.

The good thing was, some of the energies, the ones who could bend, were in the intermediate area of his power. He saw three ships, and coming out of them were people in dark red armor, fire nation he presumed, led by a teenager a bit older than him with a nasty scar on his eye.

"Where is the Avatar?" The leader commanded.

"We do not have the Avatar. He has been dead for one hundred years." An old lady replied. The leader spotted Aang and Gohan. "Capture the one with the tattoos! As for the one in the purple, just leave him to die." He commanded. The soldiers charged to them. Gohan shot an Energy wave taking out a few fire benders. The old lady gasped.

Aang had no time to question Gohan as he and Gohan fought off the oncoming soldiers using Airbending and Energy Blasts. "CAPTURE BOTH OF THEM!" The Commander screamed before getting hit on the helmet with a boomerang. The last thing Gohan saw was Aang getting hit in the back of the head hard before Gohan blacked out.

**Line Break**

Gohan woke up to a sharp pain in the back of his head. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was in some sort of holding cell, or prison. He saw Aang in chains next to him. Gohan looked down and saw he was also in chains.

Gohan sat, forming a plan in mind when he heard a groan and saw Aang wake up. "Aang, we were captured." Gohan siad before Aang could ask where they were. Aang nodded. "I have a plan to escape." Gohan said. He shook the chains. "These are made from a weak metal. They underestimate us because we're just kids." Gohan said as Aang started putting two and two together.

Gohan, being the strong person he was, broke the chains easily. Aang did the same after a longer period of time. He might not look like it, but Aang was a strong kid. They heard footsteps outside and hid. A minute later, a guard came in the door. He was instantly knocked out by Gohan and Aang.

Gohan and Aang sneaked quietly around the ship until they got to the upper deck. They saw Sokka and Katara fighting off the firebenders in a rescue attempt. Gohan and Aang sprung into action and helped. "Don't let them escape!" A person, who was the commander with the scar, yelled.

"Yes, Prince Zuko." A guard said as more charged. Gohan and Aang leapt onto the Flying Bison that Sokka and Katara were on and they flew back to the Southern Water Tribe. Zuko fumed in rage. "I won't underestimate them again." He grumbled to his uncle, who was beside him.

**At the village**

Gohan, Katara, Sokka, and Aang got off of Aang's bison, Appa. They saw the old lady from earlier rush to them. "Gran Gran!" Katara shouted as they embraced. "I see you rescued the Avatar." She said motioning to Aang. "And the other one. Not to be rude, child. I don't know your name." Katara's Gran Gran said.

Gohan nodded. "I do believe you do not come from around here. Do you know the story of the four nations?" She asked. Gohan shook his head. Gran proceeded to tell Gohan about the four nations, then the Avatar, all in under fifteen minutes. "Gohan, what was that strange bending you were using?" Katara asked.

"Wait a moment, Katara. I'll explain. You see, when I was a little girl, I was told a story. To most, it is just a child's fairy tale. But to others like me, it is a legend. Now I know it has come true." Gran said.

"The story is about a young boy. He bends an element, but not water, earth, fire, or air. He, in fact, bends raw energy. Energy bending, if you may. The story tells that the boy, along with the Avatar, will come forward and put an end to a devastating war. But, like the Avatar, the Energy Bender would have to learn all four other elements, along with the Avatar. It is said he would also teach the Avatar energy bending." Gohan took a minute to take this in.

"And I believe that Sokka and Katara will help you on this journey." Gran turned to her grand kids. "You two will go with Aang and Gohan to stop the Fire Nation, and restore balance, and make peace once again."

Sokka and Katara nodded, secretly wanting to go with Aang and Gohan. They collected their belongings, some food and water, and mounted up on Appa. "We'll miss you, Gran Gran." Katara said. Gran smiled. "Goodbye, kids! Happy travels!" She shouted. "Yip yip." Aang said and Appa shot into the air.

They flew further and further, the village soon becoming a mere dot in the distance. Gohan looked back to the others.

Something told him they would become great friends.

**Yay, end of Chapter One. Sorry if the quoting is bad, I can't remember all the quotes from the show, only a few. I hope you've liked it so far! Some of the story is inspired by the fanfiction "Dragons of the Sapphire Flame," which is also a crossover fanfic. Credit to the story and the author.**

**Review! Let me know if it was good or not! Next chapter will be up within a few days!**


	2. The Southern Air Temple

**The Energy Bender**

**Chapter 2: The Southern Air Temple**

It had been two days since Aang, Gohan, Katara, and Sokka had left the Southern Water Tribe Village. In that time, Katara had told Gohan and Aang about the war that Aang had apparently slept through, leaving out the parts about the Airbenders being wiped out.. She also explained to Gohan about the basic things, the Four Nations, the Avatar, and some old Water Tribe Stories.

They had agreed that Gohan would teach Aang Energy Bending lastly, since it was the hardest to master. Gohan was now flying aside Appa, while Katara and Sokka were staring at him with their jaws dropped. Aang was impressed at first but not as much as the others, since he's able to fly with his glider.

"Hey guys, I thought that since it's on the way, we could stop by the Southern Air Temple too see how everyone's doing." Aang said, shattering the silence. Gohan noticed a twinge of hesitation on Katara's face. "I don't think we should."

"Why not? We won't be there that long. Please, Katara?" Katara sighed. "Fine. But only for a few minutes." Aang cheered. They flew for a few more hours until the clouds parted to reveal a huge, castle-like village with a huge temple in the middle. Gohan flew ahead and landed. He looked around. He didn't see anyone around or sense anyone's energy.

_Maybe the Airbenders have gotten so good at hiding out that they know how to conceal their energy? _Gohan thought as everyone else landed. Aang put a hand on Appa's side. "We're home buddy."

Aang started walking ahead, followed by Gohan, then Katara, and lastly Sokka. Aang led them around, showing them all the different areas. The Bison pens, the place where he used to teach other kids the Air Scooter, and some other areas. "I remember when this place was full of life. Now it just looks run down and abandoned." Aang said sadly. "Hey, Aang, what's this?" Gohan pointed to what looked to be a real life version of Pong, accept with lots of wood boards sticking out of the ground.

"That's where we play air ball. It was a very popular Airbender game." Aang said brightening up. "Interesting. I bet I could beat you." Sokka challenged. So, that led to Sokka getting smashed into the Backboard. "Oh, man! I just remembered! Gohan, I could teach you Airbending! It is much easier to learn when at an Air Temple." Aang said. Gohan thought then nodded.

Aang and Gohan moved to an open area of the Temple while Katara and Sokka explored more of the place. "Okay, Gohan, what you need to do is combine your Chi with the air, and will it to come into your control." Aang quoted his old Master, Gyatso. Gohan cocked his head.

"Chi? Is that like Ki?" He asked. "Everyone has an inner Chi level. As for Ki, I don't know what that is. Just try it." Gohan reached deep down and tried channeling his Chi. He did as Aang told and thrust his hand forward, sending out a blast of air.

"I did it!" Gohan exclaimed. Aang high fived him. "Wow, you're a quick learner! You'll master Airbending in no time!" They were interrupted by a White and Black lemur running across the ground and Sokka chasing it. "Come back here, meal!" He shouted. Aang stopped him. "Sokka, that's just a flying lemur. We used to have lots of them. I can't believe there's one here." He walked slowly to the creature. "Don't worry, buddy." Sokka shouted again and started running for it and it ran again.

After clearing that up, they went back to Katara, who was looking at some statues from the temple. There were thousands, all different people. "Hey, that's Avatar Roku, the avatar before me." Aang said walking over to an older looking man-statue. "How did you know?" Katara questioned. "Did you meet him?"

"No.. I just... Know him somehow.." Aang looked at the statues. "Real specific, Aang." Sokka said oozing sarcasm. Katara looked at more statues. "Wait, these people are in different nations. This one's water, this one's earth, then fire, then air." She exclaimed. "That's the avatar cycle." Aang said following her gaze. "These people were all my past lives."

Gohan saw the lemur from before. He nudged Aang and they quietly left, unknown by Katara, and, thankfully, Sokka. The followed it around. "Hey, we won't hurt you, little fellow." Gohan said. "That mean man won't try to eat you any more." Aang continued. They arrived in a room where it sat. "Hey what's-" Aang stopped and saw singed bones. The fire nation was there. "What.." He continued walking until he reached the end. There was a skull and some Airbender robes. Gohan looked at all the bones in anger. What monster could kill so many innocent people?!

"Gyatso.." Aang said quietly. He stepped back side to side with Gohan, and suddenly his tattoos lit up. Wind started blowing out from around him, but Gohan was not affected. He was going through a transformation as well. Aang's eyes glowed and he started to rise in the air with a wind sphere.

Gohan now also had his own wind swirling and blowing out from him. "So...Many...Innocent..Lives...Killed for no reason!" He yelled loudly as his hair and eyebrows turned golden while hie eyes turned green. A gold Aura swirled around him and the temple shook. He rose in the air side by side with Aang. "Aang! Gohan! You gotta calm down! You're going to destroy the whole temple!" Sokka shouted, but Gohan could barely hear it. He was too angry of all the innocent people, brutally killed for no reason.

"Aang! We know how it feels to loose your family! Our mom died and our dad went away! But you have a new family! Sokka and I, we're your family now!" Aang seemed to calm down as his tattoos and eyes slowly went back to normal and he started descending. "And Gohan, I know you are angry at the fire nation for all the innocent people killed! I know that feeling! That's why we need to get revenge on the fire nation! We can and will!" Sokka shouted to him as Gohan went out of his Super Saiyan form.

Katara was hugging Aang tightly and Sokka had his hand on Gohan's shoulders. "Let's go, guys. Too many bad memories." Aang said sadly. Everyone nodded in agreement as they made their way back to Appa. The lemur landed on Aang's shoulders. The young airbender smiled weakly. "We should keep it." Goha said quietly. Aang agreed. "I think we'll call him... Momo."

"That's a good lemur name." Gohan said as they mounted on Appa. Gohan laid on the saddle. "Yip Yip." Sokka said, taking over Appa so Aang could rest. Aang laid beside Gohan.

Soon, both boys were asleep.

**PLEASE READ:**

**I am looking for a Co Writer to this story. I am not updating as fast as I'd like but I have other fanfictions to focus on. So, if you're interested, please tell me.**

**So, guys! That's all for this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed Gohan's Super Saiyan transformation! Next chapter will contain Kyoshi Island. **

**Review! Thanks for all the support and I hope you liked this chapter! **


End file.
